


Faux

by ceallachrion



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, akashi being ridiculously embarrassing i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceallachrion/pseuds/ceallachrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toys did not fall in his line of interests, yet this one was no exception to his scrutiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faux

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you can say they're living together. 8D

 

Akashi was halted from his reading when he noticed a doll sitting slouched on the armrest beside him on the couch, his eyes quick to recognize the fine blue materials that made up its hair and eyes. Sparing himself a bout curiosity, he set his book aside and scooped the doll up for a closer look, examining every detail of its appearance down to its very shape and form.

Toys did not fall in his line of interests, yet this one was no exception to his scrutiny. When the semblance was easy to identify, its imperfections could not be overlooked.

Some faults in the stitches on the crook of its ear were not missed; a thread was loose on the seams, but it was nothing a snip could not fix later on. As he flapped its little arms up and down — the hands were paw-like, since it had no fingers — Akashi noted the irregularity of their size compared to each other, and the same could be said about its two legs that dangled in the air.

The last thing he noticed was the structure of its eyes; two buttons that were sewed on its head, a much lighter shade than the actual color it was trying to replicate. They did not shine like the sky nor reflect the sea of the soul when it returned Akashi's gaze; nevertheless, he could not fight the small smile that stretched across his face nor the fondness he felt for it the longer he stared.

 _Cute_ , he thought despite it all, and pressed a kiss on where he assumed its mouth to be.

“Akashi-kun, what are you doing?” Kuroko called out from the kitchen, a tuft of powder blue hair sticking out through the doorway.

At the call, Akashi rose from his position and rested the doll properly in his place, this time seating it on top of a pillow so that it was comfortably elevated on the couch.

His attention then shifted to his companion standing by the entrance, a breathy chuckle resounding in the room at the perplexed expression on the other’s features.

In an act of whim, Akashi said nothing when he approached Kuroko and pecked his lips, chaste and brief.

Unlike the doll, those lips were tender and warm.

“…What is it?” Kuroko’s brows were furrowed in confusion and his cheeks were dusted with pink by the time Akashi got a good look at him.

As expected, the real thing was much, much better.

“Nothing,” was all Akashi told him, feeling far too pleased. “Shall I help you with dinner?”

Knowing he would not be able to get an answer to his inquiry, Kuroko only shook his head with a smile and brushed off any further questions from his mind. He held Akashi’s hand and willingly led him back to where he was preparing their meal.

“I’d like that," he said.

 

Their evening was splendid.

 

 

 


End file.
